Soft drink manufacturers have begun using plastic containers for their products, because compared to glass, plastic is typically more impact resistent, lighter, and less costly. Due to economic considerations and consumer demand, these plastic containers are often quite large, and typically have a capacity of about two liters.
As a result, the filled containers can be quite heavy and cumbersome to use. The containers can be unmanageable for small children who may not have the coordination to securely hold such containers when attempting to pour themselves a serving of soft drink.
One solution would be to provide integral handles on the containers. However, manufacturing such containers with handles is problematic due to the nature of the plastic bottle manufacturing process; indeed, traditional methods of producing two liter plastic bottles appear to be incompatible with the production of integral handles. Although integral handles are typically impractical, conventional plastic container manufacturing processes often provide the container neck portion with a flange, thereby providing the containers with additional structural integrity.
Attempts to provide handles subsequent to container manufacture have generally taken the form of mechanical fixturing. A variety of discrete handle configurations have been designed which attach to containers by means of bands, adhesives, and the like. Some of these designs allow the handle to be reusable.
Reusable container handles in general have been known for some time. Such handles sometimes grip a container with a friction fit or with a plastic "snap-on" open ring as disclosed in Thompson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,246. Sometimes these handles are secured to the container at more than one location.
However, such handles have had problems. Some do not sufficiently secure themselves to containers to be reliable. In use, others are poorly positioned relative to the container, thereby causing the handle to be cumbersome and difficult to use. Other container handles have configurations which are not space efficient and are therefore difficult to use in places such as crowded refrigerators. Other handles can be used with only a very limited number of container designs.
Consequently, it is an object of this invention to create a reusable handle which can be used with any one of a variety of containers having a flanged portion.
A further object of this invention is to create a reusable handle which is reliable, easy to use, durable, and inexpensive to manufacture.
A further object of this invention is to create a reusable handle which provides a comfortable grip.
A further object of this invention is to create a reusable handle which is not prone to slipping.
A further object of this invention is to create a handle which is space efficient, providing easy storage in places such as crowded refrigerators.
Other objects and features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following specification when read in the light of the annexed drawings.